Polyurethanes may be used in a variety of applications. Depending upon an application, a particular aesthetic quality and/or mechanical performance of polyurethane may be desired. Prepolymers can be used in the formation of polyurethanes. A prepolymer generally refers to an intermediate such as a liquid intermediate between polyols and final polyurethane. For example, a polyol can be reacted with an excess of isocyanates to form an isocyanate tipped prepolymer. Qualities of the prepolymer (e.g., a type and/or a total number of one or more functional groups reacted on the prepolymer) can influence properties such as a molecular weight and/or viscoelastic properties of a resultant polyurethane.
As such, with respect to varying properties of polyurethanes depending upon an application thereof, one method is vary a structure and/or a composition of a prepolymer used in the manufacture of the polyurethane. However, varying a structure and/or a composition of a prepolymer may have an undesirable impact on other properties (e.g., decreased resiliency and/or a decreased durability) of the resultant polyurethane. Accordingly, a need exists for polyurethane prepolymer that promote desired mechanical properties in resultant polyurethanes without undesirably impacting other mechanical properties of the resultant polyurethane.